


Respect

by hubridbunny



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ghetsis' POV, M/M, No Romance, PWP, Power Imbalance, Smut, Violence, abusive language, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubridbunny/pseuds/hubridbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghetsis tries to teach Colress some respect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings for implied child abuse. It’s very brief—blink and you’ll miss it.
> 
> Also, Ghetsis is a douche. Please keep in mind that it is never my intent to make fun of anyone’s kinks.

I walked into the room to find Colress banging his head against the tabletop. I raised an eyebrow and locked the door behind me.

I cleared my throat to get his attention and Colress’ head jerked up at the sound. His eyes were glazed and unfocused, and there was a growing red spot on his forehead where he had been slamming it against the table.

“Gh—” It sounded like it may have been an attempt at my name, but Colress' breath hitched after the first syllable and he stopped, panting.

I am not attracted to Colress, but even I could appreciate the sight of his face in that moment. It was the perfect picture of debauchery: red cheeks, teary eyes, swollen lips, and drool trailing down his chin.

Colress' pants were still on (he had no way to remove them with his hands tied to the chair he was sitting in), but the scientist wasn't complaining. And anyway, he didn't look like he was in a mind to complain about much of anything. He seemed to be enjoying it, in fact. He didn't have much mobility, but he kept rolling his hips forward in an attempt to grind his cock against the rough fabric of his pants. A wet patch stained their front, making it obvious he had already come at least once—maybe several times.

I scoffed.

“Look at you,” I said, “Not even one hour you’ve been in here, and already you’re in such a pitiful state. _Pathetic._ ”

Colress whimpered. I couldn’t help the grin that came to my face at the sound.

“P-Please Ghetsis, let me come,” he rasped out. I sneered.

“Why would I do that when you can’t even remember to refer to me by my proper title? Do you really think you deserve to be _rewarded_?” I asked, “This little exercise was intended to teach you some respect, but it looks to me like you haven’t learned anything yet. You couldn’t even greet me properly when I walked into the room. Maybe you need another few hours alone for the lesson to really sink in.”

I reached into the hidden pocket of my cloak and pulled out the wireless remote controlling the vibrator inside of Colress—a device of his own creation.

“Or maybe I’ll just turn this off and teach you the old-fashioned way—the same way I taught that worthless boy,” I threatened. Colress pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and whined. I chuckled, “No, you might like that too much. I haven’t forgotten your penchant for masochism.”

The wonderful thing about threats is that they’re still effective even without following up on them. I played with the dial on the remote. It was amusing to see how Colress keened and thrashed against his bindings whenever I turned it to a low setting. He looked like he was ready to burst at any moment. But I wanted to have a little talk with him before his mind completely blanked, so I set the toy to a slow speed and tucked the little remote back into my cloak.

“So, what is it that the good doctor has imagined?” I asked as I approached the table he was tied to, “Something good, I hope. Surely a mind as twisted as yours can manage to come up with something entertaining.”

Colress let out a low, breathy moan and his eyes opened to look at me. His pupils were blown wide so only a sliver of his golden irises was visible. The vibrator continued to whir audibly.

“What gets you off, hmm?” I continued conversationally, “Tell me your fantasies, Colress. I know how creative you can be,” when he made no indication of answering, I backhanded him hard across the cheek. The sound he let out at that sounded suspiciously like a moan, but his mouth moved to form words.

“Y-y-you, ah—o-on your knees in front of m-me…” He stuttered, trailing off with a whimper.

“Sucking your dick?” I finished for him. Colress groaned and I laughed, “As if I would ever do something so vile.”

“Even so, that is surprisingly tame. I expected more from you. Something like… being ripped apart by a wild Pokémon and bred like some animal. Or getting off as someone chokes the life out of you.” I ratcheted up the speed of the vibrator with every sentence, “Or maybe having your asshole pounded in a public place, like a subway?”

Finally he broke with a loud moan and I grinned.

“So that’s it. You want to be bent over and fucked for everyone to see.”

“N-no,” Colress clenched his eyes shut and shook his head furiously.

“Don’t deny it!” I laughed again, “You’re desperate to have everyone know what a slut you are, aren’t you?”

Colress strained against his bonds. The flush in his cheeks had spread down his neck and beneath the collar of his shirt.

“Well? I’m right, aren’t I?”

“Haa—” Colress bit his lip. I increased the speed on the vibrator again and he cried out, “Ah! y-yes!”

“I always knew you were depraved,” I said.

“I am,” Colress cried, “Oh God, _yes_ , yes I am! ‘M j-just a filthy cumslut,” he worked himself into a fever state as he got closer to the edge. He switched back and forth between muttering about how he wanted to be used and begging me to finish him. He just needed one last push.

“You don’t deserve it,” I said.

“I don’t,” he agreed. My cheeks hurt from the absolutely vicious smile that came to my face when he said that.

I turned off the vibrator. I waited until the look of panic registered on his face, and then I turned it back on—to the highest setting. Colress arched his back and let out a wail that sounded like he was being tortured as the orgasm ripped out of him painfully.

Colress' hips lifted until he was off the chair, like he was trying to escape the vibrations. His noises rose in frequency and desperation until he was practically screaming. I idly wondered how loud he could get.

I let the vibrations continue for a while longer, until it became obvious that I wouldn’t be able to wring another orgasm out of him. When I finally turned off the vibrator and put it away, Colress' head slammed down against the top of the table and he let out an appreciative sob.

I wrenched his head up by his ridiculous haircut. There were tracks of tears drying on his face.

“Now, what do you say?” I asked.

“Th-th-thank you, Lord Gh-Ghetsis,” he sobbed.

“That’s right,” I released him, reveling in the satisfying _thunk_ his head made as it hit the table once again, “Now clean yourself up and get out of my sight.” I said, leaving him alone in the room.

A grunt would be in later to untie him, but they had strict orders not to assist any more than that. I smiled and brushed my fingers against the little remote tucked into the pocket of my cloak. Oh yes, Colress would learn his place.

At that moment, however, I was most interested in getting my hand on the surveillance tape.

**Author's Note:**

> I only wanted to dip my toes into the smutty swimming pool, but I slipped and fell into the deep end face-first. Oops.


End file.
